


Рождество, 1930

by seane, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: В Хогвартсе гадают на Рождество
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Рождество, 1930

— Рождественские гадания домовых эльфов? — переспрашивает Альбус. Мягко улыбается. — Минерва, вы мне казались слишком рассудительной для этого.

Она лишь пожимает плечом.

— Праздник же, Альбус. Не время быть серьезным. Ученики спят, все в порядке. Профессор Бири пройдется по коридорам ближе к полуночи. Ну же, Альбус, составьте мне компанию! Это ведь просто повод развлечься. К тому же эльфы так просили.

Ну раз просили...

В коридорах блаженная пустота, дети и в самом деле наконец угомонились. Минерва вполголоса напевает рождественский гимн. Выбившийся из прически рыжеватый завиток подпрыгивает в такт ее шагам.

Славная она женщина, и окружающие явно ждут, что однажды их дружба перерастет в нечто большее. Школа — все равно что деревня: жизнь каждого здесь проходит у всех на виду, и сплетни неизбежны, как неизбежно ночь приходит в конце дня. Что тут поделаешь. Он еще не стар, Минерва молода, и они много времени проводят вместе. Люди неизбежно будут делать выводы, неверные выводы, и это невозможно изменить. Остается разве что смириться.

По дороге они никого не встречают; замок спит крепким сном, даже привидения куда-то попрятались. Зато на кухне царит праздник, тысячи свечей отражаются в блестящих кастрюлях, эльфы допивают чай за маленькими столами, кексы и торты танцуют хоровод в воздухе. Минерва ведет Альбуса дальше, к огромному камину, возле которого расселись степенные эльфы постарше. Здесь на серебряном треножнике располагается огромная хрустальная чаша, и пламя камина играет в ее гранях.

— Вот и мы, — говорит Минерва. Вид у нее довольный.

Эльфы без суеты, степенно кланяются; один щелкает пальцами, и в чашу льется прозрачная вода.

— А теперь, — шепотом объясняет Альбусу Минерва, — мы все вместе в нее заглянем.

— И что мы там увидим?

«Исполнение желаний», — предвидит Альбус ответ. Если Минерва скажется что-то в этом духе, он развернется и уйдет; хватит с него и зеркала Еиналеж. Альбус старается ходить к зеркалу пореже, но тянет его туда непреодолимо, словно он несчастный магл, пристрастившийся к опиумному зелью.

— Мы увидим ответ на свой вопрос, — говорит Минерва. — Вам ведь наверняка есть, о чем спросить. Мне вот есть.

Что ж, и у него имеется вопрос, требующий ответа. Альбус не знает, что ему делать с фиалом — и с самим собой. Уничтожить свидетельство клятвы непросто, но стократ сложнее решиться это сделать.

Эльфы, наколдовав себе высокие табуреты, с серьезным видом заглядывают в чашу. Минерва беспечно тянет Альбуса туда же.

— Ну же! Кто знает, что вам явится. Вдруг вы совершите научное открытие, просто посмотрев в сосуд.

Альбусу страшно. Это страх детский, бессмысленный, страх перед темной комнатой, перед букой из-под кровати.

Альбус делает шаг, другой, заглядывает в прозрачную глубину; и вода вдруг наливается чернотой. Это не вода, это бездна, только оступись, и пропадешь в ней безвозвратно. И Альбус, конечно же, пропадает.

В этой бездне все — смутный стыд от того, что отец оказался в тюрьме, и горе от его потери, смерть матери, перечеркнувшая его беспечную юность, и смерть Арианы, сделавшая невозможным его счастье. Эгоистичность его чувств, низменность его горестей, все мелкое, отвратительное, подлое, что было в его натуре, он видит преувеличенным, выпуклым, словно под беспощадной лупой. «Вот ты, — словно что-то говорит ему. — И это тоже ты, все это — ты».

«Ты жалок, Альбус Дамблдор. Ты не уберег сестру, когда она оказалась на твоем попечении. Ты рассорился с братом, когда должен был стать ему опорой. Ты не удержал Геллерта от его преступлений. Ты прячешься в работе и льешь слезы перед волшебным зеркалом. Кто ты, Альбус Дамблдор? Ты трус, ты ничтожество. Стоит ли тебе жить? Великий волшебник Альбус Дамблдор! Пшик, пустое место...»

Он падает все ниже.

Ответ на вопрос, значит. Что ж, это поистине ответ на все вопросы. Если ты ненавидишь сам себя, толку от тебя все равно не будет.

Он падает.

И там, в глубине своей тьмы, в бездне самоуничижения Альбус вдруг видит свет — неяркий, мерцающий. Темнота становится полумраком, Альбус видит камин, в котором тлеют угли. Кто-то сидит перед этим камином, скрестив длинные худые ноги. Лица не видно, но ноги, эту манеру сидеть, будто утонув в кресле, Альбус узнает безошибочно.

— Йоль... — задумчиво говорит сидящий. — Дверь меж мирами, самое темное время года.

Женский голос что-то неразборчиво ему отвечает.

Забавно. Они там тоже гадать собрались? Нелепая, конечно, мысль, но...

Невидимая женщина на чем-то настаивает. Геллерт — да, это он — лишь качает головой. Тусклое пламя камина отражается в его глазах.

— Любовь, — говорит он, — истинное сокровище, в жизни таких немного. Но подумай, насколько сложно обладать подобными сокровищами: в банк их не сдашь, в землю не зароешь, а случись что, они тотчас ускользают из твоих рук. Люди воспевают их, но в глубине души боятся.

— И вы тоже боитесь?

— Я — не все, — отвечает Геллерт просто, и в этой фразе он весь.

— Но вы тоже человек и тоже способны любить, страдать. Вы не боитесь?

— Страданий? Нет. Точнее сказать, я боюсь не страданий.

— Чего же тогда?

Он смеется.

— К чему тебе это? Ступай праздновать.

— Мне не нравится, что вы грустите, Геллерт.

— Я вовсе не грущу. Я жду.

— Чего?

— Ответа на свой вопрос.

Женщина молчит. «Какой вопрос? — хочет сказать Альбус. — Какой?» Но в этом видении он нем и бесплотен, всего лишь тень среди множества теней. Да и реально ли это?

— Что касается страха, — продолжает Геллерт негромко, словно бы говоря сам с собой, — то я боюсь лишь, что побеждать меня он явится с равнодушием во взгляде и холодом в сердце. Нет ничего страшнее равнодушия.

— О, Геллерт...

Женщина касается его плеча. Теперь Альбус видит ее — она молода и красива. Что-то екает внутри, нелепая искра ревности проскакивает меж ребер.

— Ступай, — говорит Геллерт, и женщина уходит.

Тени пляшут по стенам. Из небытия проступает кабинет, книжные шкафы, картины. За окнами — заснеженные вершины готовятся встречать рассвет.

Геллерт поднимает голову и смотрит Альбусу прямо в глаза, смотрит в упор. Теперь Альбус видит его лицо — худое, невеселое. Рано поседевшие волосы торчат дыбом, словно у безумного ученого. В глазах пляшут отблески огня.

— Ох, Ал. — Геллерт протягивает руку, словно может коснуться, словно Альбус стоит перед ним во плоти. — Любовь отвечает на все вопросы, но до чего же это непростой ответ. И жить с ним непросто, правда? — Жесткая линия рта вдруг смягчается странной улыбкой, нежной и беспомощной. — Ты победишь, Ал. Не сомневайся в себе. И я тебя за это — заранее — прощаю...

Альбус чувствует прикосновение прохладных пальцев к скуле, невесомое, но все же реальное. Отблеск пламени в глазах Геллерта, светлые ресницы, торчащие дыбом волосы — все это реально, реальней Хогвартса, реальней Минервы, которая тянет его за рукав, повторяя:

— Альбус? Что с вами, Альбус?

— Ничего, — говорит он. — Просто задумался.

Минерва с облегчением смеется. Эльфы вполголоса толкуют о своих видениях.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Минерва. — Вы получили ответ на свой вопрос?

— Пожалуй, — говорит Альбус задумчиво. — А вы?


End file.
